vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Hide
Summary While making her way through the Valley of the Darkness in an attempt to return home, Aqua is stalked by the Dark Hide. Aqua detects the Heartless's presence, and the Master's Defender appears in her hand. The Dark Hide attacks Aqua from behind, knocking her down, but the young Keyblade Master quickly retaliates with a Firaga spell. This forces the Dark Hide to flee back into the shadows; Aqua can only see its glowing red eyes. Aqua realizes that her attacker is not an Unversed, and like the creatures she has faced in the Realm of Darkness thus far, it is one of the realm's denizens. Aqua engages the Dark Hide in battle, emerging victorious after a strenuous showdown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Dark Hide Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: None (Heartless are made of pure darkness and thus have no gender) Age: Unknown Classification: Heartless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heartless Physiology, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Self-Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Energy Blasts, Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of holding its ground against post-Birth by Sleep Aqua) Speed: Massively FTL+ (When the game switches to the Dark Hide's point of view, Aqua appears to be moving in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (The Dark Hide's physical attacks are able to seriously harm Aqua) Durability: At least Large Star level (Took several hits from Aqua before going down) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range by virtue of sheer size. Tens of meters with afterimages, energy attacks, and chain claws. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. Likely non-sentient, as Heartless are purely driven by instinct to collect Hearts. However, it has shown itself to be similar to stalker-type predators like tigers, hiding in the shadows before lunging at its prey. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claw Swipes:' The Dark Hide quickly swipes at the enemy with its claws. *'Tail Whip:' The Dark Hide spins around, attempting to hit the enemy with its tail. *'Buzz Saw:' The Dark Hide does a damaging mid-air flip. *'Flame Charge:' The Dark Hide charges at the enemy, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. *'Shadow Bomb:' Shoots a dark orb of energy that sucks in the target. After a few seconds, the orb detonates and expands to cover a wide blast radius. *'Mega Flare:' The Dark Hide shoots a large fireball that detonates in a large explosion. *'Illusion Charge:' The Dark Hide sends out an afterimage which performs Flame Charge, followed by the other afterimages and the original in rapid succession. *'Illusion Claw:' Each of the Dark Hide's afterimages strikes the enemy with their claws. *'Illusion Spin:' The Dark Hide spins at high speeds, using its four afterimages to charge at its opponent, before pouncing from above, creating a massive shockwave. Gallery ClawSwipes.gif|Claw Swipes Tail Whip.gif|Tail Whip Buzzsaw.gif|Buzzsaw FlameCharge.gif|Fire Charge ShadowBomb.gif|Shadow Bomb Mega Flare.gif|Mega Flare Illusion Charge.gif|Illusion Charge Illusion Claw.gif|Illusion Claw Illusion Spin.gif|Illusion Spin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Death Users